


Marry You

by Infire98



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: Concert, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, I dont know how to tag, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Kisses, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, Love, Marriage, Min Yoongi - Freeform, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Park Jimin & Jeon Jung are boyfriends, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, bts - Freeform, fluffy fluff, goo easy on me, i love jikook, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jikook trash, jung hoseok - Freeform, jungkoo extra, jungkook proposed, just love, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, proposal, seokjin - Freeform, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infire98/pseuds/Infire98
Summary: When you're Jikook trash and evry song makes you think of themOrJungkook  decides to propose to Jimin in front of everyone but because he's extra he has to make it a show





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> When you're jikook trash so everything reminds of Jikook. 
> 
> This was all because I was listening to Bruno Mars's Marry You while i was waiting for my professor to arive to class. 
> 
> This is my first time writing. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> P.s I cried a little thinking of this
> 
> Also, you should listen to the song while reading to get the full effect.

It was the end of a BTS concert. They were thanking the fans and saying their goodbyes and bowing to them, like the usually do.

 

They all started to leave the stage but Jungkook. He started walking quickly to the center of the stage but Jimin noticed him and followed to get him while giggling not knowing what was about to happen. 

 

When he got to him a song started playing. It was Bruno Mars's Marry You, but instead of Bruno's voice it was Jungkook's. Jimin was shook but still was giggling because Jungkook rapped his arms around his waist dancing while singing along the words. 

 

And off course the fans go wild. 

 

All of a sudden a bunch off their background dancers appeared out of nowhere and the screen behind them started playing a video off photos and little videos off them together.

 

Jimin froze when Jungkook had let go of him to go dance with the other dancers while singing. The rest of the members came dashing with a chair grabbing him to seat him and left quickly to dance with the others. 

 

Jimin was still so clueless to what's was all happening, his face was really puzzled. Jungkook kept pointing to Jimin when ever the part "Hay baby. I think I wanna marry you." and Jimin mouthed "me" smiling while still confused. 

 

 

With the part "Just say I do" Jungkook started walking slowly towards Jimin with a hand held out pointing to his lover, and on his way Teahyung came and gave him something and patted his shoulder and went back to dance with the others. Jongkook hid it behind his back. When he got close to Jimin he cupped his face with one hand and kissed his forehead. And the fans started screaming when Jungkook kneeled on one knee and sang "who cares baby, I think wanna marry you" while bringing out a small box from behind him. 

 

Tears drops start falling when Jimin saw a ring in the box, because it finally hit him. Jungkook was proposing to him right here and now. The love of his life was proposing to him in front of everybody. 

 

He grabbed Jungkook face and kissed him while saying "yes" between each kiss. So Jungkook lifted Jimin up by rapping his arms around his waist and spun them around and only disconnected their lips when he placed him down on the floor again. He took the ring out and put it on Jimin ring finger and gave him a small kiss again and then hugged him. When parting there bodies Jimin shouted in the mic while facing the fans pointing to his ring "Yaedulaaaaaa ... I'm getting married" and all the fan cheered.


End file.
